Ship of Dreams and Nightmares
by Songbird's Call
Summary: How many times had the Titanic been called 'unsinkable? I'd long lost count. Somehow, me and some of my friends had managed to find our way onto it. However, something in the back of my mind warns me that things aren't always what they seem… Titanic!AU. Part of the Sodor's Engines RP Writing Challenge
1. Boarding and Meeting

**Ladies and gentlemen, I am back! Now, I've got something interesting for you this time. A Thomas/Titanic crossover! This was also done for Sodor's Engines, but I'm not gonna post the parameters so as not to give any spoilers.**

 **And, Saber, this is over 1,000 words.**

 **Enjoy! On with the show!**

* * *

 **April 10th, 1912**

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Well, today's the day. I'm heading back to America. Don't get me wrong. I'm happy that we're going home. But, I think I'll miss Europe. It wasn't nearly as bad as I thought. I had a lot of fun._

 _Father is very worried about my health. He's been hovering over me ever since Mother died. I collapsed again yesterday. He says he knows someone in America that can help. I think the island we stayed on was very helpful, maybe more than whoever my father wants me to see. Especially if it's the person I think it is. I don't really like all the doctors Father insists on having me see. I doubt they even know what they're talking about half the time._

 _There is other news. I have recently become engaged to a man named Grolovage Diesel the 10th, though the official announcement won't happen until next week. He's very wealthy. Father says he can help us regain our fortune and that he will be able to take care of me when the time comes. I know he means well for me. I just wish he would let me decide who I love and who I want to marry for once. Grolovage doesn't seem to like me very much though, and the feeling's mutual._

 _Either way, today we board the R.M.S. **Titanic**. How many times have I heard it be called 'unsinkable'? I've long lost count. However, I can't shake the feeling that this voyage won't end well. I can't pinpoint what or when, but I've told Father about this feeling. He dismissed me, saying something about the medicine affecting me. But that's not it. I had the same feeling before the crash that took Mother's life a few years ago, before I went on this 'medication'. I didn't mention it then, but now that I have, Father thinks I'm crazy._

As the car pulled up to the dock, the woman inside snapped the book shut, wrapping the leather strap around it, and shoved it into a bag. An attendant helped her out and she looked up towards the ship in front of her with her deep blue eyes, partially shaded by her oversized hat. She wore a white dress edged in a royal purple-red color that contrasted her golden blond hair beautifully. She had a simple golden chain around her neck and a bracelet with an amulet on it. As she gazed up at the ship, she fingered the amulet nervously.

The ship rose high above the buildings at the dock. She, for all ships were known as female, was painted black with a thin strip of red visible above the water. Her upper decks were a clean white. Four funnels rose above her decks, painted in a yellow-orange with black caps. Ropes and gangplanks for all classes attached her to the dock. A group of Third Class passengers were being inspected before boarding at one end of the ship. The First Class gangplank was as far away from Third Class as it could be, rising to a much higher deck.

"Come, my Lady. We must be going. Don't want to miss the boat, now do we?"

The woman, Lady, turned to see the owner of the voice. He had her hair, though his was more of a dirty blonde. His eyes were a grassy green, which twinkled merrily to her. He leaned on a intricately cane with an ivory head, showing his leg injury that he had gained in the Spanish-American War. He wore a dark tan suit, but Lady knew he'd rather be wearing his his leather jacket in his airplane. He had been, and always was, the adventurous, yet cautious, type.

"Of course not, Father. I was simply trying to figure out what draws people to this ship. The _Mauretania_ looked just as big as this one."

"The _Titanic_ 's over 100 feet longer," a voice growled behind her. Lady jumped, spinning around, to find a well built man with a faint scar running from his left ear to his chin. He stood a foot or so taller than her with dirty blonde hair and light brown eyes. He wore a white fancy suit, which showed off his muscular build. "It's also far more luxurious. Besides, there's never been a safer ship built. She's unsinkable. God himself couldn't sink her."

"Now, Grolovage," Burnett warned. "If we don't get going, we'll miss the boat."

"If your daughter hadn't had to change, we would have been here earlier," Grolovage pointed out.

Lady glanced back to him. "I felt like wearing black."

"It's bad luck to wear black on sailing day," Burnett gently reminded her as they headed toward the gangplank. Grolovage joined them after arranging for their luggage to be taken aboard and took Lady's hand, placing it in the crook of his arm. Lady shivered. She hadn't told anyone, but Grolovage scared her. As they entered the ship, she felt like she was being dragged from her treasured freedom, like a slave in chains.

As they boarded, none of them noticed the two men running alongside the ship, looking for the Third Class entrance after completing their health inspection. They weaved in and out of the crowd, almost running into a cart full of baggage and a horse drawn truck of food. Most people were too focused on the ship to notice the two, dressed in simple clothes and carrying sacks with their life possessions.

"Thomas! Slow up! We'll never get on board if we miss the ramp!"

"You worry too much, Percival!"

" _It's **Percy**_!"

"I've got the tickets and _Titanic_ doesn't leave for a half hour anyways!"

"You'd better not lose mine! You have no idea how lucky I was to win that."

The black haired boy in front, Thomas, slowed for a moment to catch his breath, turning around. His sky blue eyes sparkled with excitement as he lightly grabbed his friend's arm.

"Hey, Percy, I'm not gonna lose the tickets. They're right here." He showed his brown haired friend the two pieces of paper clutched securely in his right hand. "Keep in mind I saved up my money for _months_ in order to get a ticket on this thing."

"Are you implying something?!" Percy accused, his green eyes flashing a bit, but showing just as much excitement.

"No! Now, come on. If we don't hurry, we won't get on that boat!"

With that, they took off again, eventually finding a Third Class gangway, waving to the other gangways before disappearing inside. Percy tapped Thomas' shoulder as they raced down the hall, all but bouncing in excitement.

"We're the luckiest guys in the world!"

"You said it, Percival!"

" ** _THOMAS_**!"

* * *

Finally, the clock struck noon. Lady was on the First Class deck, trying to find a good place to watch from, when she bumped into someone. She was very tall, significantly taller than Lady. She wore a faustener in a shade of light pink. Her dress matched in color, with long sleeves and embroidery on the bodice but otherwise simple. She also wore a fur coat to ward off the chill.

"Pardon me. I... SHAINA!"

"LADY!" the young woman cried, bringing her in for a quick hug. "How are you? My goodness, I had no idea we'd be on the same ship!"

Shaina McKin was a childhood friend of Lady's, having grown up near each other. They hadn't seen each other in years, but they kept up a regular correspondence in letters. They looked very different, with Lady's shining blonde hair and light blue eyes contrasted by Shaina's chocolate brown hair and eyes. But they had quite a bit in common, especially with their love of reading. Over the years, Shaina had become a singer, who was fast gaining popularity. She had married a railway manager named Saberius Winters just recently and they spent their honeymoon on a trip around Europe on some of the world's most famous trains.

"It's so good to see you!" Lady agreed. "How did you get on _Titanic_?"

"Saberius and I were given First Class tickets as a wedding present."

"Wow! How is he, by the way?"

"Wonderful. He saw a business colleague and he headed off to talk to him. He should be back in a moment."

Shaina was as good as her word as Saberius came over to them just as they started releasing Titanic from the dock. Saberius was a bit taller than his wife, though not to the point of towering over her. He wore a black suit, but nothing incredibly fancy. His black hair was combed neatly under his bowler hat and his hazel-green eyes shone with happiness. He gave Shaina a quick kiss on the cheek, making her blush a bit.

"Saberius, I believe you've met Lady. Lady, this is my husband, Saberius Winters."

Saberius nodded to her and Lady curtsied.

"Charmed, Miss Lady."

"Likewise, Mister Winters."

However, the introductions were interrupted as _Titanic_ began moving in earnest. Shaina, Lady, and Saberius leaned over the railing and waved to the people thronging at the port. People known and unknown shouted farewells and good lucks as the ship headed out of the harbor.

Suddenly, the calls of hope for those onboard were replaced by screams and shouted orders. Lady glanced back to see that the American ship _City of New York_ had broken free of its moorings and was drifting towards them. Shaina and Saberius started to move back a bit, the latter holding the former. _City of New York_ grew ever closer, coming within feet of _Titanic_ 's back hull.

Then, just as the two ships were about to collide, there was a sigh of relief as they stopped. Out of the corner of her eye, Lady saw Saberius slowly let go of Shaina, both pairs of eyes still wide.

"What...what on earth...?"

A nearby deckhand paused and came over to them.

"Apologies, ladies and gentleman. _City of New York_ 's cables broke loose and she almost rammed into us. She's been stopped, but it'll take a bit to get her tied down and for us to get moving again."

He nodded to them before heading off. Shaina watched him oddly before glancing back over to Lady with the look that said ' _This isn't right_ '. Lady could only agree.

* * *

All in all, it was about an hour before _Titanic_ truly got underway. In that time, Lady had gone back to her cabin with Grolovage and Burnett to get unpacked. Grolovage had gone out to examine the private promenade with his butlers, Harry "Arry" and Bert Smelter. Lady had no idea why Grolovage kept carting those two around, but, as the saying went, 'birds of a feather flock together.' In the meantime, she was looking through a few paintings Grolovage had bought her while they were in Europe.

"Would you like all of them out, miss?" asked Lily. Lily was Lady's personal maid and her close friend. She had worked for the Stone household since Lady was in her teens and they shared many good times together.

"Yes," Lady said, picking one of them up and examining it. "We need a little color in this room."

The sitting room was gorgeous. The walls were a deep mahogany, having gold detailing. There was a fireplace with a table near it and a small couch was off to the side. A door led out to the private promenade and another one led to their rooms, of which there were separate ones for each of them, as well as servant's quarters. Each room also had a separate door out to the hallway.

Grolovage soon returned to the sitting room with "Arry" and Bert, who quickly ran off to supervise the luggage that was being brought in.

"I should keep you around instead of those other two," he said. The other two that Grolovage was referring to were Stephen "Splatter" and Dodge Johnson, Grolovage's normal butlers. They were waiting for him at his New York estate, since neither of them were able to get passports in time for the trip. Lady was grateful for this, since "Splodge," as Grolovage often called them, were the clumsiest, stupidest, and most ridiculous pair that she had ever met. And that was saying something.

Grolovage saw the paintings and sighed.

"Not those finger paintings again. They certainly were a waste of money."

"The difference between Grolovage's taste in art and mine is that I have some," Lady fired back, not even looking at her supposed fiancé as Lily tried her best to fight back a smile. "They're fascinating. Like being inside a dream or something. There's truth, but no logic."

"What's the artist's name?" Lily asked, as she was sick and not present when the paintings were purchased.

"Um...something Picasso?"

Grolovage scoffed.

"'Something Picasso'? He won't amount to anything. He won't. Trust me."

Lady pretended not to hear as she took one of the paintings into another room, Lily following close behind. Bert smirked.

"At least they were cheap, Sir."

Grolovage tipped his champagne glass to him.

"True."

* * *

That night, shortly before supper, _Titanic_ stopped at Cherbourg, France, to pick up and drop off passengers and mail. One of the passengers who boarded was Edward Furness, an up-and-coming businessman and former railroad employee. He had recently inherited a small fortune from a distant relative and was on his way to America to settle the will. He didn't look too imposing at first glance with his average height and black hair slightly greying at the roots, but his bright blue eyes held a wisdom near unrivaled. Though many people back home teased him for his age, he was well respected for his knowledge of how things worked on the railroad.

After getting settled in his cabin, which was much nicer than he had expected, he was just wandering the halls before going to the dining hall when he heard two people rushing up the gated third class stairway.

"Edward? Edward!"

Edward looked back to find Thomas and Percy, of all people, pressed against the gate to try and get his attention. Before he had retired from the railroad, Edward had trained both of them. In fact, he was the one to introduce them to each other.

"Thomas? Percy?"

"Edward! We didn't know you'd be here!"

Edward came over and shook their hands through the gate.

"Heading to America?"

"Yep. Percy and I are hoping to get a couple of jobs."

"Good luck with that. How many passengers are down there with you?"

"We don't know. But, everything's really nice down here! Even nicer than most other ships. Thomas and I found out that there's even a couple of bathtubs down here!"

Edward raised his eyebrows. Bathtubs were a luxury for Third Class passengers. To have _two_ was a wonder. But, then, he had heard lots of things about the accommodations on this ship. Some had even said that the Second Class rooms were equal to First Class on most other ships.

Suddenly, there was yelling from downstairs. Thomas and Percy looked back before shaking hands with Edward again.

"Better get going. Sounds like supper's ready. See you later!"

With that, the two raced down the stairs, leaving Edward smiling and shaking his head before he left to find the Second Class dining room. Those two would never change.

* * *

Later that night, Lady was curled up in bed, feeling the gentle rocking of the ship. She was fortunate that she didn't have to share a bed with Grolovage to insure she would be a virgin bride. Burnett had insisted on it. But, this arrangement would only last until the wedding night. Oh, how she shuddered when she even dared think of it!

Her British labradoodle, George, was curled up at the foot of her bed, almost sensing how uneasy his owner was. He was an odd kind of dog, so odd that Lily had taken to calling him 'Mutt.' Even more oddly, he responded to that name just as he did to 'George'. Lady was sure to keep George close to her, especially after the wedding. After all, Grolovage was allergic to dogs.

Though, for now, she thought of what she would do on the way back to the states. She might swim a bit in the pool or go to the Turkish baths. Perhaps she would look in the library. Of course, she could always find Shaina and talk to her, maybe even on deck. She looked very odd and antsy after _City of New York_ almost hit them. Shaina must know something and she was going to find out what.

The whistle blew strongly and Lady shivered. Something made her feel uneasy every time she heard that whistle blow, almost like someone splashed a bucket of freezing water over her entire body, sending tiny knives into her skin. She didn't know why this happened. All she knew for sure was that something was going to happen on this ship, good or bad, that would change her life forever.


	2. A Curious Boy and a Mysterious Book

**Here's the second chapter, guys! On with the show!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except plot and Shaina.**

* * *

 **April 11th, 1912**

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I had the strangest dream last night. All I remember was that it was cold. Closer to freezing. And very dark. That was no ordinary dream. I hope to dream it again tonight. Maybe I'll remember more of it._

 _Anyways, we settled in well yesterday. I have a beautiful room. I just wish I wasn't so close to Grolovage. His snoring is already driving me up the wall and we're not even married yet. I can't imagine how bad it'll be later on. Though, I suppose I owe him for the tickets and the gifts he's given me. Just a little._

 _I think I'll try to track down Shaina today. It was a pleasant surprise to see her, since I haven't seen her in years. We've kept up with each other in letters, but it's nice to see her face to face again. I know she's on her honeymoon, but I hope she can help me stay away from Grolovage._

 _Shaina looked so odd after_ _ **City of New York**_ _almost hit us yesterday. It was almost as if she found the near wreck familiar…_

Breakfast that morning was eaten on the promenade. Lady sat next to Burnett, who was at the head of the table, and across from Grolovage. The man in question was currently glaring discreetly at his wife-to-be. Lady wasn't comfortable with it at all, but knew she had to stay quiet. Burnett wanted to make sure she was cared for and Grolovage was the only one willing to accept a freak like her.

"...Lady?"

"Yes, Father?"

"I was asking what you were planning on doing today."

"Oh, I was hoping to do a bit of looking around. I didn't have the chance to do so yesterday."

Burnett nodded, motioning for her to continue when he saw she still wanted to speak. That's what she liked about her father. He let her say her piece. Unlike Grolovage.

"I ran into a friend of mine. Do you remember Shaina McKin?"

She saw Grolovage perk up slightly out of the corner of her eye, which put her on edge.

"Ah. Yes, my Lady, I believe I do. She was the young girl from across town with the incredible natural voice. I remember your mother used to give her lessons before Shaina went off to sing professionally."

Lady smiled as she remembered.

"Well, Father, she's here aboard _Titanic_. She's singing professionally now."

Grolovage now looked very interested, so Lady continued.

"She just got married to Saberius Winters, the railroad manager. They're heading back after their honeymoon."

Grolovage smirked and nodded.

"It sounds like it was arranged well."

Lady now turned to face him.

"What do you mean? She married him because she fell in love with him."

"Alright," Burnett said, stopping things before they got out of hand. "I hope you have fun, Lady."

Lady smiled. Of course she would.

* * *

It was a half hour before noon when _Titanic_ arrived at Queenstown, Ireland. Lady watched from the First Class promenade, quietly wondering to herself what would happen if she snuck onto one of the boats heading back.

"It looks pretty, doesn't it?"

Lady nearly jumped out of her skin, turning sharply to see who was behind her. Lo and behold, Shaina was standing behind her, grinning wide.

"Don't scare me like that!"

Shaina chuckled.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't resist. You looked like someone killed your dog."

Lady groaned, leaning her head against the railing.

"If he has his way, that will be happening at some point."

"...What's going on?" Shaina asked, frowning.

"I'll tell you later," Lady said. "Want to explore a bit?"

Shaina smiled, nodding, as they left.

* * *

A little later, Shaina and Lady arrived at _Titanic_ 's library. Both First and Second Class passengers were allowed here. Luckily for the two, it wasn't that crowded. As Lady found a couch, Shaina scanned the shelves, pausing once or twice, before pulling a book off the shelf and bringing it over. Lady glanced at the title.

" _The Wreck of the Titan_?"

"It's also called _Futility_ ," Shaina said. "Lady...the _Titan_ had three propellers, just like the _Titanic_. _Titan_ was also called unsinkable."

"Just like _Titanic_ ," Lady whispered.

Shaina nodded.

"What...what happened to the _Titan_?" Lady asked quietly.

Shaina sighed as she opened the book to the Chapter III, which was where the sinking began.

"The starboard side struck an iceburg on an April night. Because it carried as few lifeboats as possible by the law, more than half of the passengers died."

Lady's eyes widened, glancing at the book and shivering.

"I can't know for sure unless it happens," Shaina continued. "But I have a strong feeling that it might. Especially on this voyage."

* * *

Later that evening, Thomas and Percy were out on the deck. Thomas was sketching a young girl and her father as they talked about the ship. Percy had struck up a conversation with a pair of twins. They had jet black hair with deep brown eyes.

"Isn't this ship English?"

"Nae! It was built in Irelain by 15,000 Irishmen."

A couple of officers walked by with a group of dogs on leashes. One of the twins snorted.

"Typical. First Class dogs comin' doon haur tae tak' a jobby."

Thomas chuckled.

"Lets us know where we rank in the scheme of things."

The twins now glanced over to him.

"Loch we coods forgit?" the first one said. They both came over to shake Thomas and Percy's hands. "Aam Donald Highland. He's mah brither, Douglas."

Thomas and Percy shook hands, introducing themselves.

Douglas smirked.

"Ye make onie bunsens wi' yer drawings?"

But Thomas didn't hear. His eyes suddenly caught someone up on the First Class deck. She wore a beautiful lace dress with golden fabric underneath it on the bodice, perfectly contrasting her blonde hair, which was pulled up in a tight bun. It had an orange sash as well, with a rosette right over her stomach. She leaned on the railing, simply gazing out to sea in deep thought.

Donald chuckled.

"Forgit it. Yoo'd hae a better chance ay becomin' a body ay those steam engines 'at gettin' next tae th' likes ay 'er."

Thomas only half heard. He couldn't take his eyes of the wonderful girl. He even saw her glance at him. Their eyes only met for a moment before she looked away. But she kept looking towards him, almost curious. Even when Percy waved a hand in front of his friend's face, he couldn't stop staring.

Finally, a man came up and grabbed the woman's arm. Thomas felt anger rise inside him before he realized the man was probably her husband. She glanced at the man for just a minute before walking away, making him trail behind.

Thomas kept watching that spot for a couple of minutes before he finally snapped out of it. She looked incredible and he felt a connection to her, as if they were meant to be.

All he knew was one thing. He had to meet her.

* * *

That night, after shoving George off the bed, Lady quietly laid back and thought as she waited for sleep to claim her. What Shaina had showed her was worrying. There were so many similarities that it was scary. And Lady wasn't about to disregard Shaina's feelings. Her feelings once saved her house from being robbed.

But there was something else. That boy in Third Class. He was...she had no words for him. However, there was...something about him that made her curious and excited. He kept watching her and she wanted to know why.

All she knew was one thing. She had to meet him.

* * *

 **I should have put in a warning for extreme Scottish accents. Here's the translations:**

 **"No! It was built in Ireland by 15,000 Irishmen."**

 **"Typical. First Class dogs coming down here to take a dump."**

 **"Like we could forget?"**

 **"I'm Donald Highland. He's my brother, Douglas."**

 **"You make any money with your drawings?"**

 **"Forget it. You'd have a better chance at becoming one of those steam engines than getting with the likes of her."**

 **Please review, favorite, and follow! There's more to come!**


End file.
